Stiletto Mafiosa/Reboot Version
}} Stiletto Mafiosa is an Italian crow who is employed as the evil henchman and right hand man of Baron Silas Von Greenback. The devoted crow works relentlessly for his boss and his goal of world domination. Physical Appearances Stiletto is a black lean and mean crow, with a cartoonishly long beak. He is the tallest regular character in the series. His regular clothes consist of black shoes, grey pants, red sweater, grey fedora, and his signature grey trench coat. Personality Stiletto has shown that despite being an evil henchman, isn't all that evil himself. Taking joy when people became more social in "Colonel Danger Mouse" and spending a joy filled day making playful jokes with Penfold in "Cheesemageddon" and over all just seems to have more manners and is more pleasant to be around than his boss. He as also been shown to be the most patient member on team Greenback, as he'd almost have to, being Greenbacks right hand man. While not as evil or vile as his boss, he can be just as angry and vengeful when it comes to something he cares about. In "Thanks a Minion!" he became hateful and lashed out on the minion society when Greenback didn't nominate him for the best henchman award, as being a minion is something he takes great pride in. He was also shown in that episode that he's also prone to envy as he became jealous and whined to Greenback when he caught wind that Danger Mouse let Penfold be in charge of a mission. He can be fairly lazy as well, as shown in "The Admirable Penfold" where he decided to lounge instead of working towards saving his boss, this though was due to the fact that he was free of his boss's control and took the time to take a break, something he never got under the employ of Greenback, and he did eventually make an attempt to save his boss. While shown in "The other day the earth stood still" that Stiletto is a very competent henchman, he's not that great at grand scope villainy, as Greenback dismissed his attempts at being evil as either stupid or too small scale (Similar to minor villain The Snowman), and it's further proven in "Wicked Leaks" that Stiletto isn't nearly as criminally minded as his boss. Regardless he's extremely loyal to Greenback and will do just about any task to please his boss. Relationships Baron Silas Von Greenback While Greenback's relationship with Stiletto isn't nearly as abusive as it was in the original show, the two aren't exactly best friends now. Greenback can be pretty rude to Stiletto usually belittling him when he does something stupid, commits an act not up to his standards, or simply because Greenback feels like it. Though Greenback does seem to subconsciously understand that Stiletto is his most competent henchman as after Pandaminion failed to achieve his task in "The other day the earth stood still", he immediately sent Stiletto, who achieved his task with no issue. Since then he usually sends Stiletto first to accomplish the important errand or part of his scheme, while he has Pandaminion be the distraction. Though Greenback will never admit he appreciates Stiletto a he usually nominates Nero for henchman of the year and in "Cheesemageddon" used Stiletto as a windshield whipper as well as trying to use Stiletto's head to break the handcuffs he was in. It was also shown in that episode that while Stiletto is loyal to Greenback he's not too fond of him as he made jokes at Greenback's expense with Penfold. And in "The Admirable Penfold" he refused to work towards reuniting with his boss, though this was more out of laziness than disdain for his boss because he did eventually attempt to rescue Greenback, he just wanted a break first. Despite his gripes he has proven that he's undyingly loyal to The Baron, such as in 'Danger Is Forever' when a monstrous creature was trying to eat Greenback, he risked his life and tried to pull Greenback out of it's talons, only to be swooped up himself. When not to inconvenient Greenback himself has shown to be semi couscous of Stiletto's safety such as in "Danger Mouse Begins... Again", "Thanks a Minion!" and "Wicked Leaks" where each time, Greenback could've left Stiletto to be dealt with, injured, or arrested but decided not to, and go the extra inch to save Stiletto. Penfold Despite being on opposite sides of the law, the two when seen together get along really well, compared to Danger Mouse and Greenback. Seeings as the two are both sidekicks, the two have a lot and common as both are forced to deal with egoist's single minded obsessed with their goals. The two seemingly get along fine as Stiletto (along with Greenback) wished Penfold a happy birthday in "Licence to Care". The two really hit it off in "Cheesemageddon" as the two spend the entire day together while their boss's spend the entire day at odds with each other. They joked around and poked fun at their boss's, flew around in the Flog Head Flyer together, and by the end of the episodes the two seemed to have considered each other friends. Afterwards every time these two interact, it's usually in a positive light. It was also reveled in "The Hamster Effect" that had Penfold not serve in the secret service, he would own a self sharpening pencil company and that Stiletto would be his right hand and law obeying assistant, and it was implied by Penfold's tone that the two were good friends in that timeline. Danger Mouse Danger Mouse sees Stiletto as nothing more than another villain he needs to lock up, as Stiletto is the henchman to one of his most dangerous foes. That being said when the two were forced to team up in "The Admirable Penfold" Danger Mouse was begrudgingly willing to put aside their differences and work with Stiletto to save their allies and to escape the island, but got visible annoyed at Stiletto's refusal to work and all around laziness. Choosing to lounge rather than rescue himself or his boss. This clashed with Danger Mouse workaholic tendencies, which extremely agitated him, to the point were he was going to physically beat Stiletto until he obliged, luckily for Stiletto, Danger Mouse was cut short before he could do so by an vicious Tyrannotour-bus Rex. After the two were reunited with their respected allies, the two went back to being enemies. Pandaminion Pandaminion and Stiletto are both underlings working for/abused by Baron Silas Von Greenback. While the two hardly interact it's been shown that when they do interact they seem to generally enjoy each others company, such as bouncing playfully together on the inflatable greenback in "There's no place like Greenback" and in "Dry Hard" playing Giraffe Warrior together. Though it is implied in "Force of Nature" that when the Baron isn't around Stiletto's in charge over Pandaminion, implying he out ranks him, albeit slightly so. Abilities * High pain tolerance- He's been thrown into space and back, had his scull bashed against the hardest metal in the world, and was thrown at the flying frog head's windshield when it was traveling at mark speed and was quickly able to walk it off as if it were nothing. * Competent thief- while not as talented as his boss, he has shown that when he puts his mind to it, he can pull of a successful robbery. * Enhanced Strength- While he may not seem like it, he was able to lift the Mega-boot's, which are shoes heavy enough to keep itself firmly planted onto the earth when there was ''no gravity, ''making it one of the heaviest things on earth. On top of that he was able to carry them all the way up the Eiffel tower. * Determination- similar to how loyal Danger Mouse is to the danger agency, Stiletto is undyingly loyal to Greenback and will do just about anything to appease his boss. * Pilot- He's shown that he is capable of flying the frog head flyer on his own. Appearances * Danger Mouse Begins... Again * Danger at C Level * The Other Day the Earth Stood Still * Jeopardy Mouse * Danger Fan * Never Say Clever Again * Sinister Mouse * There's No Place Like Greenback * Happy Boom Day! * Frankensquawk's Monster * Escape from Big Head * Megahurtz Attacks * The Hamster Effect * The Good, the Baaaaa and the Ugly * Cheesemageddon * Wicked Leaks * Danger Is Forever * The Spy Who Came in with a Cold * Thanks a Minion! * MouseFall * The Admirable Penfold * Colonel Danger Mouse * Live and Let Cry * Dry Hard * Nero Come Home * Dark Side of the Mouse * The Scare Mouse Project * Yule Only Watch Twice * Clash of the Odd-esey * Licence to Care * Force of Nature Trivia * His voice actor, Dave Lamb, also provides the voice of The Narrator. * He has shown that he can fly the Frog Head Flyer, though unlike the original show, he's not the only one who can fly it, as Greenback can as well. * While most would consider being a lackey a lack luster job, Stiletto takes great pride in his role as a lackey, similar to how Penfold takes great pride in being a sidekick. * He's one of the tallest members of the main cast. * It was reveled in "The Hamster Effect" that if Penfold never met Danger Mouse, Stiletto would be the law obeying assistant to Penfold (Who would have his own company). * "The Hamster Effect" is the only episode he appears in without Greenback. Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Series Category:Regular Cast Category:Italian Characters Category:Birds Category:Henchman Category:Voiced by Dave Lamb